


A Direction and A Home

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 4 - 7, Domestic, Hanzo76 Week, Loss, M/M, Scars/Disability, Short Stories, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: These are my submissions for Day 4 - 7!Day 4 - LossDay 5 - Scars/DisabilityDay 6 - DomesticDay 7 - Appreciation





	A Direction and A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to compile them and sort of make them like vignettes! 
> 
> I was running out of time because I was really busy, so I apologize.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! :)

**i**

Hanzo Shimada has always yearned for a home.

A home full of people, and love. Not the type of home that only he and his brother Genji established for themselves when they were young.

A home where you always feel happy, and loved. It's where you laugh and tell stories of each other's days, over a hot meal.

Instead, back then, he always felt cold, and aloof. He eats supper when his schedule and training allows him. He never had time to laugh, or do the stuff that interests him. Their father always splits him and Genji apart, saying it's a great way to help Hanzo focus even more on being an heir.

When he killed Genji in cold blood, Hanzo felt like fainting. In that swing of the sword had he removed his last trace of what a home was.

Green hair. Eating ramen and laughing together. How they would talk before they sleep. 

All gone.

 

He gasped as he rose from the bed, his sleep clothes sticking to his skin with a sheen of sweat. 

Hanzo's heart wouldn't stop beating so erratically that his chest hurt. His heart feels as though it's going to explode.

He feels a pair of strong arms around him all of a sudden.

"Shhh... it's just a dream. You're safe with me." The soldier's voice soothing the Shimada.

The soldier tucked Hanzo's head in the crook of his neck, running a hand up and down the man's back.

The action put Hanzo in a drowsy state, and moved on to a dreamless sleep.

Hanzo may have lost a lot, but he gained as much, maybe even more, now.

 

**ii**

Hanzo put a hand on the soldier's cheek.

"Why do you often call yourself a dead man?" The elder Shimada said curiously.

"You are strong, vigorous, robust. Entirely the opposite of a lifeless corpse to me." Small laughs from both parties.

"It's just that scars are very hard to get rid of, and they just remind me of the bad things." The soldier replied, Hanzo nods in understanding.

"To me," Hanzo started, continuing the soft touches on the soldier's face. Jack can feel his nerves electrified by the touch.

"You're a good man, with a big heart." Hanzo kissed the scar under his eye.

"You care for your people." Another kiss. 

Hanzo peppered his face with kisses, his eyes, his nose, his temples.

"You are so fearless." This time, on the lips, kissing passionately. Making the fire burn even more.

"Don't be afraid, my soldier. Your scars show what you've been through, and how brave you are." Hanzo murmured against the other's lips.

"You know what you did? Hmm?" Jack asked his lover, stroking his jet-black hair and his golden, silk ribbon.

Hanzo looked confused, but replied: "I wonder what?"

"I felt more alive, more human than I've ever been. It's thanks to you." The soldier replied, pulling Hanzo into a searing kiss.

The night goes on, and they lost themselves in each other, full of passion.

**iii**

It has been a long day in the office. Jack was very tired. He had to work overtime to finish the paperwork that was due. 

He just wants to go to his apartment, and sleep with his work clothes on.

As he walked, the familiar complex starts to appear. 

He sees his apartment's window, with the light on.

He grins, and went to the elevator. The doors opened, the "ding" rang in Jack's ears. 

He opened the apartment door with his key, and went inside.

He was greeted by a bright room, the smell of food, and _him_. 

His lover was there on his couch, reading a book about dragons and folklore.

"Hello Jack. Have you eaten yet?" Hanzo greeted with a smile, as he prepared him and Jack plates.

"Not yet. Sorry I was home late, I had to finish something." Jack apologized.

Hanzo gave him a small smile. "It is fine. I understand." He went and served the food, and they ate dinner, asking each other about their days.

After dinner, they decided to watch what was on the television.

As Hanzo flipped from channel to channel, Jack thought about how this was the opposite of his life before he met Hanzo.

How he would come home to a dark apartment, instant ramen, and a news channel. How he thought no one would ever love him.

Oh, how wrong was he.

Jack put an arm around Hanzo and pulled him closer.

Hanzo was surprised at the action, but couldn't help but smile widely.

They could do this forever, and make this a real home.

**iv**

A bright, crisp morning.

Jack woke up, and looked at the clock beside him.

7:29 am. He has about an hour before he really needs to wake up.

He looked at his side, and saw Hanzo.

His jet-black hair looking fluid without the silk tie.

His peaceful, expressionless face while sleeping.

The balanced rise and fall of his chest.

Everything about him is beautiful.

Yes, he always is, but there is a different glow to the man while asleep.

Jack wondered how someone as mesmerizing fell for someone as old and broken as he is. 

He wants to kiss those lips, and feel him in his arms.

What's stopping him though?

Jack smiled, and scooted closer to the man, supporting his head with his hand, watching him sleep. A face with that carries neither burden nor worry.

After a few seconds, the Shimada woke up, and saw the man was watching him.

He smiled at the soldier.

"I did not know that you like watching people sleep." Hanzo laughed.

"Only with you." He replied.

He kissed Hanzo on the lips. Small smiles from both parties.

"Good morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo76 Week finally ended with a blast! I thank everyone for participating and showing their support! I couldn't thank you all enough for giving me the opportunity to host!
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you! ♡


End file.
